Help:How to contribute
Contributing to the RC Wiki is way easier then it might first appear. Please do not test anything in the main wiki, use the sandbox. Open the sandbox in another browser tab or window and feel free to try anything out over there. To edit a page, just click the link up on the top that says edit. This will edit the current page you are looking at. Wiki markup Wiki markup is the code that we use to format pages and stuff. Some HTML is allowed, but it's not used very often. *To make a link to another page, use two square brackets around the page name. Example: Name of some page to link to, or if you need to make it display a name other then the name of the page you are linking to, Name to display. The link will be red if the page does not exist, or blue if it does. It's ok to give links to pages that don't exist, this encourages someone else to make that page. If the article mentions something you know is covered on a different page, go ahead and make a link to it. Use lots of links, but don't overdo it. A lot of the fun in wikis comes from clicking links on pages to find more information. This is called link crawling. *Link to a section on a page by putting # between the page name and the heading you are linking to. Example:sg crank. *You can also use one square bracket around a URL to create a link. Example: Great RC site. Be sure to put a space followed by text to be displayed for the link, otherwise only a single number will be displayed. *To make something bold, use three apostrophes ( ' ) around the tect to be bolded. Example: bold text. *You can also make italic text with two apostrophes. Example: italic text. *How about bolded italics? That's five apostrophes. Example: bolded italics *To include an image, use . This will show a full size image, and is very rarely used. It is preferable to show a thumbnail, like the one to the right. This is done with . These can be clicked on to see the full size picture. *Headings are an important part of an article. They make it easy to find exactly what you are looking for. :* Top level heading (2 equals signs) :* Subheading (3 equals signs) :* Another level down (4 equals signs) :If an article has atleast four headings, a table of contents will automatically be created. *To put a page into a , use Category:Acategory. Categories can be in categories that can be in categories that can be in categories... This is not a complete list of wiki markup, just the basics. See for information on all wiki markup codes. Note: Please do not indent paragraphs. This is a special wiki code that will mess it up. Indentation is not needed. Making a new page Making a new page is usually done by clicking a red link. These are included to encourage creation of new pages, and to point out pages that we don't have. You can also enter a page name in the RC Wiki box, and click go. If the page does not exist, it will give you the option to create it. Please, do a few searches to make sure it isn't in the wiki under a different name. If it has a different name, feel free to make the name you looked for a redirect to it. About content Content is a very good thing. But, too much can be bad. We don't need a copy of Cleaning methods or Nitro engine tuning on the T-Maxx page. Most people won't go to the T-Maxx page for any of this information. Feel free to give links to Nitro engine tuning or Cleaning methods, maybe in a See also section at the bottom. Most of this is to avoid duplicate content. There isn't much reason for duplicate content, and it makes it harder to maintain the wiki. So, if the content you are adding is only indirectly related to the article you are writing, put it in a different page. Preview Please, always use the preview button. This will show you the changes to the page without saving it. Every time a page is saved, an entry about it is added to , and a few other places. It wastes server space too. But, the most important thing is that it can keep you from really messing up an article and you or someone else having to revert it. Edit summaries Please put a brief description of what you changed in the Summary box when you edit a page. This will show up in the page history and recent changes, and is mostly so other people know what you did. If you need a long summary that won't fit in the box, then put "see talk page" there, and write what you did on the talk page. Category:Help